The Last of Us: Savior
by Always Telling Stories
Summary: A year after arriving in Jackson things are finally peaceful. What will happen when people arrive looking for Joel and Ellie. Survivors of the St Mary's hospital. Ellie is given the choice to save mankind. The adventure across country. Joel/OC, Ellie/OC Romance, Adventure, Smut, Gore, Violence, Rape, Infected, Non-infected hostiles.


I don't own The Last of Us or any of the original characters. I did create the OC ones obviously. Things might be slow moving at first but they will pick up with action, romance, adventure. Joel/OC, Ellie/OC. If you enjoy it R&R and if you didn't I'd like to hear about it as well. The more reviews the faster I'll write. Pretty inspiring to have a few reviews. A few notes that this will contain scenes of; smut, violence, murdering of infected individuals, blood, gore, rape and more!

It had been a full year and nothing. Joel couldn't remember the last time he had a chance to do nothing. There were chores, of course, to keep things running in Jackson. He would take a good days work in Jackson over dealing with infected or non-infected hostiles any day. When he had first meet Ellie she was fourteen a year together she was fifteen and now she was a few months past sixteen. He was reminded how her worries were different from what they might've been before the outbreak. It didn't seem fair but then again a lot of things were not fair in this world.

Ellie shouted a bit "Joel, are you listening to me?!" he had been lost in his own thoughts for some time while Ellie had been rambling on about the comics she had found in the bookstore in Jackson. More than enough to keep her busy for awhile and she was thankful. "I was saying I wanted to trade some comics out at the bookstore later." she continued and Joel nodded "Sounds fine." They were in the middle of the field pushing and pulling the dirt to get it ready to be planted. Spring was close and there was a lot to be done. Joel leaned on his shovel and let out a small groan. Ellie grinned "Feeling your age?" she asked. He hadn't officially given her an age. He just always told her he was old enough. "Yeah, I guess so." he replied before he went back to shoveling the dirt.

After another few minutes Ellie stopped "You're 46..that's not that old so stop groaning." she laughed and was once more picking at the dirt with her own shovel. Joel stopped and crossed his arms over his broad chest with the shovel handle in the crock of his arm "Now how did you come to that?" he asked staring at her. Ellie laughed "I have my ways." she was right though. Joel wouldn't admit it but she was. Joel assumed Tommy had told her. Tommy always liked to remind Joel how he was older even if it was just four years difference.

"You two about done!" speak of the devil Tommy's voice rang out over the field "Lunch is about ready!" Joel nodded and waved his hand while Ellie grinned "Just a minute!" she ran to the shed and put away her shovel. Joel followed her slowly and less eager than she was. Ellie jogged out infront of Joel who sauntered along at his slow pace.

They had picked out a small house in Jackson and fixed it up. Just Joel and Ellie so they didn't feel like they needed much. Marie and Tommy were sitting at the kitchen table when Joel and Ellie entered and Ellie spoke "Damn, that smells good." she went to the stove and lifted the lid from the stew. It didn't take her long to grab a bowl and start filling it. She sat down across from Maria and started eating "Mmm so good." she growled a bit when she spoke. Joel laughed and filled his own bowl before he joined them at the table. "This looks great Maria, Thanks." Everyone ate in near silence for awhile. "We need to do some patchwork on the perimiter later." Tommy spoke towards Joel. Of course Ellie would want to go and would most likely end up doing just that. There wasn't much seperating her and Joel. In her heart she felt he was her dad and although he would most likely never admit it he felt like she was his daughter.

Joel nodded "Yeah, I'll help you after we eat." again silence fell. Ellie was uncomfotable with it "Okay, so what's going on?" she stared at Tommy and Maria who laughed at the same time. "I knew it! What is it?" Ellie pressured until finally Tommy spoke "We're going to have an addition to the community." he said as he hugged Maria. Ellie let out a ear piercing squeel which made Joel jump and just as quickly Ellie leaped over and hugged Maria. "Thanks sweetheart." Maria said softly. "That's so fucking cool." Ellie couldn't hide her excitement for them.

They had nearly finished eating when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it." Tommy offered as he stood up and went to the door to open it. There stood one of the men on patrol who looked more than just a little nervous. "We need to talk..." the man began and Tommy nodded "Yeah sure, give me minute guys." and with that Tommy stepped outside to talk. Ellie and Maria both looked at eachother and then at the door. Joel noticed their concern "I'm sure it's nothing." he assured them even though he was a bit concerned himself but it wouldn't show on the outside.

When Tommy entered again Maria spoke "What's wrong?" she asked knowing the look on his face. "Someone...well a couple people are here looking for...Joel and Ellie." he looked at Joel then to Ellie and again to Maria. "What do they want?" Joel's voice boomed into the conversation. Tommy shook his head "They won't tell anyone, they'll only talk to ya'll." Ellie looked at Joel with worry "Joel." she started and he stood up "C'mon Ellie lets go." Ellie's heart was pounding as they left the house. Joel didn't show his worry if he had any he had more of a look of aggrivation on his face.

The front gate came closer and closet to them as they walked and the closer they got the more Ellie was worried. Joel's face was straight and unmoving. At the gate stood a woman that was probably in her mid forties and a younger girl maybe a couple years older than Ellie. When Joel and Ellie came into the view of the woman she looked at Ellie very closely then at Joel. Both women were very pretty dispite being covered in dirt and tattered clothing. The older one had dark blonde hair and the bluest eyes Ellie had ever seen. She was taller than Ellie but still a ways shorter than Joel. The younger one was the same height as Ellie with dark brown hair and honey brown eyes. Something about the younger one was so familiar to Ellie.

When they were finally within talking distance Joel spoke "What'dyou want?" he asked. The older of the two women spoke "I'm Laura and this is Kristen." Joel looked from one to the other as did Ellie. Both of them staring at Kristen feeling her somewhat familiar. "I didn't ask for your names. What do you want?" he stared at Laura who stared back "I want answers to a few questions." she couldn't help but feel infurated that he was standing there so collected after what he had done. She shifted her weight and Joel caught sight of the firefly pendant around her neck. Immediately he drew his gun on her. "Oh, Fuck." Ellie began and the woman instinctively went for her own but it had been taken by guards. "You're a firefly!" Joel glared at Laura who slowly raised her hands up "Yes, I was. I sort of strayed from the path when you murdered Marleene and a couple dozen others in the hospital."

At that moment Ellie felt a sharp pain in her chest. What was Laura saying? "Joel?" Ellie questioned in a quiet voice. "What is she talking about?" Ellie had felt he had been lying but had let herself overlook it. She had asked him to swear that everything was true and his response had left questions in her but she had burried them. "What do you want!" Joel shouted his question this time. Laura remained unmoving "Look, I'm not with them anymore...at least not fully. I'll admit Marleene was rash. She should've found a way to make the vaccine without having to kill Ellie but she was desperate." Joel didn't lower his gun. Ellie felt the pain only get worse "J..Joel what's going on." Joel pressed his lips together and gripped the gun tightly "They were going to kill you, Ellie!" Ellie brought her hands to her head "What the fuck, Joel. You lied, I knew it!"

Laura kept her hands up but took a step forward "Look, I don't know what happened or what you told her but I'm here because we found someone who can make the vaccine without killing Ellie. The mutated cordyceps are the key but Marleene rushed and didn't want to take the time to find another way." Joel started to lower his gun while Ellie spoke "How?" Laura shook her head in response "All I know is there is a doctor at the cdc in Atlanta. He can make the vaccine and he can do it without killing you." Ellie felt a mixture of emotions. Joel had lied to her, but now she had a chance to make it right. To wipe out the fucking infected. Keep more from being turned and eventually restore everything to how it was. "I'll go." she answered and Joel snapped his eyes "Ellie?!" she looked are him "No Joel. You lied to me. I can't fucking just sit back while the rest of the world lives with this shit. I'm going."

Joel huffed "God damnit, Ellie. It's not your resposibility to save everyone." Ellie shook her head "Maybe it is. There be a reason...I can't live knowing I could've done something. For Sam...Riley...even Tess." Kristen spoke for the first time "What's wrong with Tess?" a look of worry on her face. Joel looked at Laura then at Kristen "You two knew Tess?" it stung his heart to hear her name out loud. Kristen took a moment as she stared at the ground her eyes darting back and forth and glistening with tears as she spoke "Yeah..she's my mom."


End file.
